


to warm the poor kitty’s soul

by leiasfate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, Hallucinations, Kissing, Plagg and Marinette Shenanigans, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiasfate/pseuds/leiasfate
Summary: In which Marinette’s visit to a sick Adrien Agreste leads to way more than she bargained for.Also, Tikki is done with everyone.





	to warm the poor kitty’s soul

Marinette didn’t know how she’d agreed to this.

Well, she did know. She’d been worried because Adrien didn’t show up to school, and naturally, Alya asked Nino about it. Nino had said his bro was down with the flu, and that he would send him the classwork via phone. 

And of course, _ of course _ Alya told him that their good friend and kind class president should personally deliver him the notes at his house. Of course. 

That was how she found herself carrying a Tupperware with her mom’s chicken noodle soup, a pint of ice cream, and the notes she’d taken in class, ringing the bell at Adrien’s house.

Thankfully, Nino had told her Gabriel and Nathalie were on a business trip, so she only had to get past the Gorilla, who was way more lenient than the other two.

When the camera turned towards her, she smiled. “Hi, I’m Marinette, Adrien’s classmate. I brought him some soup and the classwork he missed today.”

The bodyguard grunted in acknowledgement, and the gate opened. “Thanks!”

Heart pounding, the girl made her way inside the mansion and towards Adrien’s room. She had to get it together, she had to put Adrien’s illness above her paralyzing feelings for him.

After knocking on the door, she heard the boy’s quiet “come in”.

“Oh, Adrien.” 

He was curled up in a blanket, eyes tired and face pale, but a little smile formed on his lips upon seeing her. “Hey, Mari.”

“Hey.” She stepped closer, beside his bed, and showed him the soup. “Look what I brought! Want some now? I promise it’ll make you feel better.”

He patted a space beside him, motioning for her to sit on his bed. She ignored the way her heart leaped. “Thanks, Mari. But maybe later? I don’t really want to eat now.”

“It’s okay! I also brought ice cream.”

“You’re really awesome.” 

She ducked her head. “Anything for my sick friend.”

His hand lifted to her face, thumb tracing her cheek bones. “I’ve always been a fan of your freckles, Ladybug.”

_ WHAT THE HELL?! LADYBUG?! _

“W-What?”

“They’re adorable. I’ve always imagined kissing them.”

“A-Adrien...” The logic she had left told her to touch him and check his temperature, and indeed, he was burning up.

_ Thank God, he’s just hallucinating. _

“You have a fever, Adrien. Did you already take medicine?”

“Yeah. Didn’t know you cared so much, my lady.”

_ MY LADY?! _

“Chat?!” Marinette heard a snicker behind her, and turned around to see a familiar black kwami. “Plagg?! What the hell?”

“The cat’s out of the bag, Mari. Long time no see.”

“Damn it, Plagg!” She ran a hand through her face. “Your chosen’s an idiot!”

Plagg laughed even more. “He is. But he’s our idiot.”

Tikki phased out of Marinette’s purse, annoyed. “I think all three of you are idiots.”

“My lady...” Their attention turned back to Adrien. “It hurts.”

She took his hand. “What hurts?”

“My lungs, my throat. Help this damaged kitty.”

“How do I help you? Do you want water?” 

“No. Kiss me, my lady. Please.”

_ AGAIN, WHAT?! _

“Come on, pigtails. Kiss the poor kitten.”

“Plagg!” Tikki gasped.

“What, sugarcube? She wants to. And he won’t remember any of this, anyway. He’s hallucinating.”

Well, Plagg was right. And she really, really, really wanted to kiss him.

Without another thought, she pressed her lips against his feverish ones, relishing on the feeling of his sigh against her mouth. Tikki gasped again, but it sounded too distant to her ears. All Marinette was aware of were Adrien’s (her Chaton’s) lips. It was heaven.

“Thank you.” He breathed as she pulled away. “Can you lay down with me until I fall asleep?”

She hadn’t even fully processed the fact that he was her goofy partner, but how could she say no to him, when he was looking up at her with pleading eyes and a pout? There would be plenty of time to process everything later.

The raven haired girl laid down beside Adrien, as he snuggled into her side. Her fingers ran through his hair, and soon enough, he purred.

She chuckled. “You’re rubbing off on him, Plagg.”

“Sure am, pigtails. I just wish I was rubbing off on my sugarcube too.”

Tikki let out an exasperated groan. “You two would definitely make a chaotic duo.”

Adrien’s eyes were barely open, but he spoke again, in a whisper. “I love you, Buginette.”

Her chest felt warm, eyes glistening with happy tears. “I love you too, Chaton.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


When Marinette opened her eyes the next day, the pink ceiling seemed like an insult to her eyes, and her throat hurt like hell. Not to mention how impossibly hot her body felt.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

  
  



End file.
